taiyou_no_iefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31
School Trip is the 31st chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary Mao sits with her classmates on the train, which will be soon arriving at Arashiyama. Mao worries whether Hiro will go on a date with Sugimoto, since Hiro mentioned that he is "always moving" towards his goals, and Sugimoto told Mao that she would confess to Hiro. Mao and Chihiro admire the beautiful scenery at Kobe. Chihiro, Mao, Oda and Daiki go to the Enmusubi Shrine and they make their wishes. Mao admires the replicas at a different "holy place". Daiki tells others that they can leave because Mao is "probably gonna be stuck here for a while". Oda says he will stay, and Chihiro says she will too. Daiki tells them they can just go. Blushing hardly, Chihiro invites Oda to wiith her to a ninja house that has a "trickster". Chihiro tells him it's fine if he doesn't want to go with her, but Oda accepts her offer. At the ninja house, Oda and Chihiro search for "contraption" hidden in the room in order to get the door open. Oda and Chihiro bonk heads in the process of finding the contraption, and they yell at each other, which is soon followed by an awkward silence. Chihiro notes that it has been awhile since they have talked like this, and she comments that she's glad that they are friends again, since she thought she messed things up. Oda tells Chihiro that he wouldn't want to lose Chihiro as a friend. Chihiro is surprised that Oda cares about her. Oda manages to open one of the hidden doors. Chihiro mentions to Oda that it would be fun if they could go to the fireworks festival again. Oda tells her that Chihiro is an oddball since she still talks with Oda even though he rejected her, so Oda accepts Chihiro's offer. Mao looks with Daiki at her gifts she bought for Hiro, Hina and her family. Her phone buzzes from a text message from Hina. Daiki suspects that Mao is "scheming" something, and Mao says that she wants to help Hina come home. Daiki asks if Mao is doing it for Hiro, and she changes the subject asking if Daiki is contacting with his supposed love interest which Mao refers as "Kobe Girl". Daiki is clearly confused. Mao runs to eat koumon wafers, but instead she eats "inrou ice cream" which makes her shiver. Daiki gives Mao his scarf. Mao starts to daydream about Hiro if he was the same age as them and also went on the Kobe trip. She thinks about wanting to be Hiro's light ever since he saved her. At the Nakamura Household, Mao sends Hiro a message about the trip, attached with pictures of Mao and Daiki. Hiro is annoyed that they are so close in the picture. Mao tries to sleep but she has a hard time since her female classmates are gossiping about boys. When they think Mao is sleeping, they chat that they think Daiki is dating Mao. Mao feels very uncomfortable about this, and says that she needs to go to the bathroom. Mao meets Daiki on the way, and they talk about what Hiro is going to do with Sugimoto. Daiki tells Mao that he makes a move when he will gain from it. Mao says that even if Sugimoto dates Hiro, it won't change how she feels about Hiro. Daiki doubts this, and asks what if Mao dates him for real. At work, Hiro requests to talk to Sugimoto during the evening. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters